Portable electronics, computing devices, and communication devices now offer a wide array of features and services that provide their users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To provide such services, a computing device may execute one or more applications on the device, and further, the computing device may communicate with one or more communication networks, typically to send and/or receive information for the one or more applications. Computing devices that provide advanced information services are increasingly ubiquitous, and are increasingly relied on to perform important tasks that may touch on the security of personal information (e.g., credit card information, contacts, etc.). Such computing devices are also increasingly integrated into physical systems such as for monitoring the condition of patients, the safety of children, and the physical control of machinery (e.g., vehicles, manufacturing machinery, etc.) to name a few examples. Maintaining the integrity of such computing devices against malfunctions and malicious attacks is increasingly important.